Missing Me
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: Tea prepares to leave Domino forever but what does Ryou have to say about it? RyouTea and unintentional YamiYugi hints


Missing Me

By K-chan

AN:  Weee well here's some Ryou/Tea goodness for you… Its not my favourite fic of mine, but it's not horrible.  The next song fic I do will be awesome… lol I'm so humble.. R+R =)

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

The evening sky overhead sparkled with brightly shining stars.  Each individual star gave off a brilliant light that far out shone the girl that stood beneath it.

Tea felt plain and dull under the vibrant night sky, which sparkled happiness that contrasted her own feelings.  She wished it was raining, no pouring, then perhaps the world wouldn't seem so against her.  Which was precisely what it seemed.

She was supposed to be meeting the gang at the game shop, but she just couldn't bear it.  She couldn't face any of them any longer, especially knowing that he-_they_ didn't even realize she existed.

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

Yugi Motou.

He had been the greatest love, as well as the greatest bane of her life for almost as long as she had known him.  For years she had strived to show him that she loved him for what he was, supported him through everything and even accepted and came to love the other half of him born out of his Millennium Puzzle.  But it was all for nothing.  The older they got, the more he slipped away, until finally she ceased even being his best friend.  He had changed, and he had left her behind.

It really all started when Yugi solved the Puzzle and Yami was released.  The spirit changed Yugi, of course not so much that anyone else could see it, but enough so that she could.  Sure, the Pharaoh had some good effects on the shy young man, but in Tea's view the ill effects far out numbered good ones.

As he and Yami became closer, he ceased to need her anymore.  No longer did he come to her for advice, no longer did he tell her anything, and no longer did he seek her support.  This became evident more after Duelist Kingdom, during Battle City, when he barely acknowledged her presence at his side.  Instead, he looked inward to Yami to help him, and together they defeated the demented Malik and his rare hunters.

_Admit it, you're just jealous._  Tea's conscience laughed, mentally prodding her.  However, she didn't need prodding to realize the obvious.  She knew very well that she was jealous of Yugi's relationship with Yami.  And it hurt even more because she was in love with them both and would do anything for them, yet they wouldn't even look her way.  It was crushing.

"I thought I was strong…" She whispered to the wind, tears spilling over her cheeks.  One of her hands trailed absently over the wooden rail of the bridge she was standing on.  The bridge in Domino Park had always been her thinking spot.  When she was depressed, upset or just needed to cool off, she continuously ran to the bridge.  It was her haven; somewhere she could escape the world.  So, when she found she couldn't endure one more night where she was ignored by the one she loved, she skipped out and came to the bridge.  Only this time she had a suitcase in her hand.  It was the last time she'd see her haven.

You won't cry for my absence, I know 

_You forgot me long ago._

"I wonder if he'll even notice I'm not around…" She murmured absently staring into the smoothly flowing river beneath the bridge.

She was openly crying by this point, but she paid no heed to the saline tears that made tracks down her flawless skin.  In her heart she knew that Yugi and Yami wouldn't care that she left –with out saying goodbye- they were far too wrapped up in practicing for Kaiba's next Duel Monster's tournament.  Both were convinced that someone would try something again.  Maybe even Malik, who had disappeared after Battle City, or Bakura who hadn't been heard from either.  Ryou assured them that he had Bakura under control and that the tomb robber spirit had no interest in trying to divest them of their item, but that didn't stop the suspicion.

_Ryou-kun…_  Tea honestly felt bad for the British boy.  She knew exactly how he felt…to some extent.  While 'her' group didn't 'snub' her as they did him, they largely just ignored her presence, only including her in the conversation when it directly affected her.  At least they still invited her.  She had no doubt that none of them did it purposely –minus Yami who, she had the distinct feeling knew about her feelings and went out of his way to avoid her, and to keep Yugi away from her.  She didn't know why he seemed to hate her, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that he had an inherent dislike of her.  He wouldn't cry when she was gone.

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

Isn't someone missing me? 

For the past three years since Battle City ended Tea's connection with her childhood friends withered away to almost nothing.  She was unimportant, insignificant to their life plans.

Joey took to Dueling for show and money, while Tristan went to the local college to take automotive repair.  Mai was engaged to Joey and was working full time as an esthetician and Serenity was finishing her last year of high school.

Then there was Yugi.  Like Joey, he dueled for his money, as well as helped run his grandfather's game shop.  What made Yami happy, made Yugi happy, and therefore most of their life was dueling, as that was the one thing that made the ancient pharaoh the happiest.

Tea herself, _was_ studying at Domino University in the faculty of Arts and Science with a double major of History and Forensic Science.  However, with the new development in her life she would have to take a fail for the semester, then next year hopefully transfer abroad.

She was thinking maybe England or Germany, somewhere where a certain tri-color hair boy couldn't crush her heart on a daily basis.  She was tired of trying to conform herself to what she thought he wanted.  It was clear what he wanted wasn't her.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

Isn't someone missing me? 

"Being alone bites."  She stated tersely, glaring at the midnight water beneath her as if to will it to answer her bitter announcement.  "I don't know why I ever bothered with him."  

She sighed, resting her chin on her folded arms, leaning against the railing.  She tried to convince herself that leaving was the best option.  After all, why stay when no one cared either way?  No one would miss her, no one would cry over her absence.  In a sense she had been abandoned a long time ago.  Before even Battle City.  No one was left.  

"It's time to go…Good bye Domino."

"…Tea-chan?"

I don't know what he does to make you cry But I'll be there to make you smile 

Ryou allowed his eyes to run over the obviously unhappy girl that was standing in the middle of the Domino Park bridge.  He felt his heart break at the sight of her.  Tears streaked her porcelain cheeks and her normally bright cerulean eyes looked shattered and glassy in the dim light of street lamps.  Her hair was limp, but her clothing was immaculate, straight and in perfect order.  However, most alarming was the large duffle bag situated beside her right ankle.  What was it for?  He could feel the panic start to well in his chest.  Could she be leaving…?

_It certainly looks that way baka._

Ryou pointedly ignored his yami and instead spoke up; her last words scared him.  "…Tea-chan?"

The auburn haired girl spun, almost tripping over her bag as she rushed to wipe her damp cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater.  "Ry-Ry-Ryou-kun?"  She stuttered in surprise.

Ryou frowned, his chocolate eyes dropping to the bag beside her.  "Are you going somewhere?"  He asked, tilting his head, and looking her in the eyes, worry eating away at his stomach.

Tea looked down, avoiding the white haired man's gaze, guilt and pain flashing over her face.  "Yes."  She answered slowly.  "I'm…leaving."

"When are you getting back?" 

She bit her lip, staring at the ground.  "I'm not…I'm leaving for good."

It was as if a sledgehammer hit him in the stomach.  She was leaving…leaving him.  For five years he had watched her from afar, watching the life in her slowly die each day.  It devastated him to watch her sparkling personality wither away to nothing.

_Damn Pharaoh._

Bakura was right.  Ryou knew it was Yami's –and therefore Yugi's- fault Tea was dying, he watched clear as day.  Why couldn't he see he was ignoring something precious?  Something beautiful?  What the hell was his problem?

When you talk –does it seem like he's not Even listening to a word you say? 

"…Not coming back?"  Ryou echoed.  He then lowered his head so that his long white bangs shadowed his eyes.  "This has to do with Yami and Yugi doesn't it?"

Tea's head snapped up, her eyes fixing on the white haired man.  How could he know?  No one else knew (except maybe Yami)…no one else ever looked close enough to tell.  They didn't care enough.  So then why did he see?  "I…yes."  She could see no point in denying it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  He asked suddenly, stepping closer.  "Everyone could use a shoulder to cry on every now and then."  He looked up again, a soft smile gracing his face.  He came to a stop by her side, turning so that he could lean on the railing.

Tea watched him wearily, unsure of his motives.  Ryou had always been the very pleasant, caring gentleman, but his yami was the opposite.  However, he _did_ say he had the spirit under control.  Could she trust him?  Trust was something she had learned over the years never to give.  Trust led to heartbreak.  Yet, as she looked in his eyes something inside of her clicked.  She couldn't help _but_ trust him.  She smiled hesitantly back.  "Thanks."

Does he leave when you need him the most? Does his friends get all your time? 

Ryou waited patiently for her to start.  When she stalled a bit he reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

Tea was thankful for the small gesture of comfort he provided and slowly felt herself opening up to him.  In him she felt a sort of kinship.  He was alone too.

"I…It's just that…I've loved them for so long that I don't know what to do any more.  But I'm so tired of being ignored and taken for granted.  I've tried everything to get their attention.  I've supported them, helped them, done…everything humanly possible to make their lives easier but they just continue on as if I don't exist.  Everyone else gets their attention, just not me.  I was always there when Yugi needed me –before and after Yami came along- but he conveniently forgets that!  And when I need him he's nowhere to be found.  I just…I just can't take it anymore.  So I'm leaving."  Tea explained finally, sniffling as fresh tears filled her eyes.

_Bastard._

Ryou wanted to laugh at his yami.  The king of bastards, a man who had more than likely done worse to women than ignore them was spitefully cursing one for the slighter crime.  It was highly ironic.  However, he didn't dare laugh.  His control over his yami was a precarious thing.

_Wise choice aibou.  I could still take over your body…then where would you be with your woman?_

Ryou winced.  That was not something he wanted to picture.  Bakura would ruin everything.

_Would I really?  How do you know hikari?  Who's to say I wouldn't **help** your cause?_

The British man stilled mentally, shocked.  Was his yami really insinuating what he thought he was?

_Hn.  Remember, I am you, I feel what you feel._

"Ryou?"

Ryou snapped out of his mental conversation and blinked his eyes back into focus.  Tea was watching him with something akin to worry, tears swimming in her eyes.  "Sorry."  He apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you ok?"  She asked, tilting her head. 

He nodded, squeezing their joined hands.  "I'm fine.  My yami just decided he had something to say."

"Oh…did you hear me at all?"

He nodded again, his smile turning sad.  "Yes, I heard.  I'm sorry Yugi can't see the wonderful girl he has right in front of him."  He spoke softly, reaching up with his free hand to run a finger down his cheek.  "The Pharaoh is a fool."

Tea blinked rapidly, her eyes widening.  The last statement was made in a voice that did not belong to Ryou, while eyes that were not Ryou's gazed at her with an almost soft expression.  "Ryou…?"  She whispered, slightly frightened.  She looked away.  "I…I should probably go.  Thank you for listening…it feels nice to be able to talk to someone who understands."

However as she went to pull away, the hand that held hers tightened and refused to let go.  Tea once again looked up at him to find his eyes back to normal.

"Tea wait…"  

Hey Girl, I don't want you to cry no more –inside 

_All the money in the world could never add up to all the love_

I have inside…I love you 

"Yes?"

Ryou sighed, running his thumb over the back of her hand nervously.  "Please don't go…" He whispered in a plea like voice, his eyes avoiding her.

"Ryou-kun…" Tea stared, thoroughly confused.  A small warmth began to develop on the back of her hand where his thumb rubbed her skin absently.  What was happening?  What was he doing…?

"I…please.  I know we're not Yami and Yugi…but…but…but…" He struggled to say the words.  The only three words that had any chance of keeping her in Domino.  "…I love you.  I always have."  He finished finally, his words so soft she could barely hear them

Tea was rooted in shock.  Ryou had just confessed his love for her…something no one had ever done.  _Someone **would** miss me!_  Her heart cried doing flip-flops in her chest.  The one person that could possibly understand what she was going through loved her…and strangely she didn't mind.  She didn't feel disappointed that it wasn't Yugi confessing…just sort of numb with surprise.  

"I know you don't love me back…but…I was hoping that maybe someday…you could learn to love me as you do Yugi…"

More tears sprang to her eyes and she sniffled, not bothering to wipe the salty liquid away.  She so craved to be loved, to be cherished, and here the opportunity was presenting itself.  She could learn to love Ryou, she knew she could, but what about his yami?  What did he have to say about the situation?  "What about Bakura…?  Surely he wouldn't want anything to do with a pitifully weak mortal girl like me."  She said, her eyes falling to the ground.

Suddenly she found her chin clasped between two strong fingers and herself staring into twin crimson orbs.  She gasped.

"You are not weak, woman.  Do not let the Pharaoh's actions make you believe so."

Tea blinked.  That was not what she had expected.  Bakura seemed…different.

"You see?"  Ryou asked, hope lighting his eyes.  "He cares too…I think he may love you as much as I do."

"Love…me?  Why?"  Tea questioned back, a frown creasing her eyebrows.  She was laying her insecurities out for him to see, waiting for him to either ignore them, or take advantage.  He did neither.

Ryou merely laughed softly and let go of his hold on her wrist to pull her into his arms.  "Why not?"  He replied.  "What is not to love?  Tea, believe it or not, you are a very loveable person.  Just because Yugi can't see that doesn't mean you aren't."

"I don't know…" She trailed off, however she didn't pull away from him, instead melted into his embrace.  He felt so warm and nice.  She felt safe and secure.  She felt loved.

"Please say you'll try?"  He begged, afraid to let her go.  "I'm not Yugi…but I do honestly love you."

Tea sighed, a sad smiling coming to her lips.  "You don't have to be Yugi…I'm tired of Yugi and Yami…tired of everything that has to do with them –especially dueling.  I want to go away so that I never have to hear the name Yugi Motou again.  That's the real reason I'm leaving."

"Then at least wait till the end of the semester…it's only a month away.  Then we'll transfer to somewhere far away, like England.  I have family there; they could help us get on our feet.  Please Tea…?  We'll avoid Yugi in the mean time…trust me it's fairly easy to do."  Ryou was pleading again, hope a dim flame in his heart.

She paused, weighing her options.  She could say no, leave and while she'd be done with Yugi and Yami, she'd also be leaving behind her potential soul mate.  Maybe she had been mistaken all these years in looking to Yugi for romantic support.  Maybe the answer was somewhere else…somewhere right in front of her.  Her heart screamed yes, while her mind was indecisive.  Trusting him could lead to heartache.  _But it could also lead to happiness and love.  He loves you, it's as plain as day!_  Her heart scolded urging her frantically to accept.  He could take care of her.  "Yes!"  She blurted, her heart over riding her mind.  "I'll stay with you.  We'll go to England at the end of the semester.  But Ryou, are you really alright with leaving everything you have here behind?"  

Ryou grinned, picking her up and spinning her around, earning a high-pitched squeal.  "I would move to the Arctic if it meant being with you."  He said seriously, his heart lodged in his throat.

_That's easy for you to say.  I hate the cold!_

Ryou laughed, shaking his head.  _You would move too yami._

_Hn._

Tea smiled, tapping his nose to gain his attention again.  "What's so funny?"  She asked playfully, almost all traces of tears gone.

"Bakura says he doesn't like the cold."  Ryou said laughing.

Tea giggled, entwining her arms about his neck.  "That's ok, neither do I!"  _I think I'm already falling for you…_She thought, looking at him in a whole new light.  Who knew love was in front of her all along?

"Then we're agreed."  Ryou said.  "We're not moving to the Arctic!"  With no more ceremony, he leaned down slowly, edging his lips towards hers, allowing her enough time to pull away if she so wished.

Tea didn't pull away, instead, she closed her eyes and leaned her face up to meet his.  The days of pining over Yugi were over.  It was time to make a new start.  A new love that included Ryou and Bakura.


End file.
